It is well known to use abrasive pads for the cleaning of variety of subjects especially utensils and the like to make it free of sticky oily dirt and allied unhygienic conditions so as to restore the same in good condition before every use.
There are various types of abrasive pads available in the world such as Non-woven nylon, impregnated with abrasive grain and bonded with heavy resins, plastic round scrubbers, steel wool, micro fiber Terry pad made from polyester mesh, metal sponges, coir brushes, coir rope and most commonly used is loose coir fibers.
The fast moving abrasive pads since long which have been used are made from synthetic fibers of nylon and polyester which when used with any type of detergents are noticeably affected by deterioration, degradation, and slow breakdown. Hence the whole useful purpose of an abrasive pad no longer solves the purpose of cleaning action but merely turns into a soft cloth.
Metallic Bronze Alloy, copper and steel wool are also available but are too harsh, scratch and usually when left over a short period rusts. All these pads after use are found to retain soap suds making the pads attract odor and prone to microbes which can escape onto the surface of articles to be cleaned.
The economical plastic scrubbers available, loose their shape and slip on the surface as the pads are made from smooth plastic threads.
The widely used ancient abrasive scrubber involve loose coir fibres. Still today it is used widely used in rural areas, lower economic sections in countries where coirs are readily available such as in India. However, such coir based scrubbers although are readily and almost freely available have several disadvantages such as the fibers become wet, dark and attract foul odor as coir fiber to a certain extent does not absorb water. It becomes a messy affair as some fibers are left on the surface.